New You Intermission
by Muchacha
Summary: Omi's going through depression. When his lid finally blows, what will happen? Watch him loose his marbles. New chapter, yahoo.
1. Prologue Depression

New You (Intermission)  
By Muchacha  
muraki_ynm@hotmail.com  
  
Intro ( Me talk):  
I didn't know what I was thinking. I know I'm in the beginning of other stories, but this is kinda to an intermission from the fics. I still have to arrange the plots of Precarious high school and continue my forgotten Excel Saga fic.   
  
SUMMARY: Omi undergoes some kind of depression and his attitude changes. It is hard to change yourself and to grow use to a new you, especially for your friends. How can Weiss cope with this?   
  
Read and review, PLEASE.  
  
I wanted this to be comedy, but if I'm sad right now, the fic is. I suck at comedy, dangit. Notice, I will regain to use naughty words.   
  
I'm not going to continue the story if others don't like me to. SCOFF. Like any of you would like the dang prologue.   
  
"…"   
  
~~~~~  
CH. 1?- Bad Day Prologue  
  
  
In the early morning at the flower shop, three boys were managing the shop. The forth was still asleep with a hangover.   
  
  
Aya was managing the cash register while watching over the other two boys. Ken was happily humming as he watered the flowers aligned by the window. Omi sat quietly at the table, separating carnations in bright wrapping; it was for the delivery of a sick girl at the hospital.  
  
  
Then footsteps were heard as Yohji walked down the stairs.  
  
  
"Finally you've woken up," decreed Aya, " now, get to work!"  
  
  
Yohji mumbled something, crossed, but didn't object to the boss's orders. He picked up an apron, when a crash attracted the store's attention to Ken near the window.  
  
  
"Whoops."  
  
  
He had slipped on water and knocked down numerous vases when he reached unknowingly for support. He stood up and blushed when he saw how bad the mess was. There was a puddle of water at his feet. He was wet himself, and glass and flowers were scattered around him.   
  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, his head hung low.   
  
  
Aya sighed while shaking his head. "Yohji, clean that up."   
  
  
"Me? I would, but…" he looked at Omi, "… but chibi here would more than gladly do it. Right, chibi?" He stared hard at Omi.  
  
  
Aya looked toward Omi, too. "Omi, can you clean the mess up." It was more of a demand than any request.  
  
  
"What!?" Omi's voice was squeaky. "I have to make the carnation for the delivery due today." Aya's glare turned cold toward him.  
  
  
"I can do that!" Yohji chimed.   
  
  
"Fine. Yohji can do the carnation. Omi, you do the delivery after you're done cleaning the mess."  
  
  
"What about me?" Ken asked meekly.  
  
  
"Clean yourself up, of course." Aya started to shove Ken up the stairs when the brunette wouldn't go. Yohji smirked to himself when he sat down to and picked up the carnation.  
  
  
'Why was Yohji let off so easily?' Omi got on his knees in the mess.   
  
  
He frowned as he started to collect the water in a dirty rag. 'Why can't we even afford a mop?' He squeezed the water into a small bucket, and continued to wipe the floor. He starting rubbing faster with more force. Rub any faster, and he might be able to create a hole in the floor.  
  
  
"Woah, slow down chibi," laughed the older brunette sitting at the table. "You might start a fire."  
  
  
Omi ignored him. 'Why don't they give me respect like I give them?' Proceeding to rub harder, he stopped when he noticed his hands were bleeding. Small, visible cuts appeared on his palms when he took a closer look.   
  
  
'This is a bad day,' he insisted in his thought, 'that's all. It'll get better."   
  
  
He got up walked to the backroom, avoiding Yohji's protests, and used the old sink in the back to rinse his hands. He turned it on cold, letting the feeling wash over him.   
  
  
Everything was silent for a moment, when a tear formed at the corner of his eye. He tried to wipe it away, but only proceeded to get the side of his face wet. He irritably punched the sink's water.  
  
  
He cried so easily for a boy. He always pouted or squeaked. He helped people as an instinct and listened kindly to others. He smiled politely most of the day. The others knew that, but most of the nights these days, he'd fall asleep after crying silently in his bed. It never stopped.   
  
  
What was happening to him? He asked that question many times to himself when his own actions frightened him.  
  
  
He grabbed an old towel laying on a box and dried his hands. Wrinkles formed, causing his fingers to look like squeezed prunes. An angry roar startled Omi, as he was about to walk out.  
  
  
"Where's Omi!?" Aya shouted from outside the room. "Why isn't the mess cleaned yet!? What if a customer walks in!? We can't have this mess! Get Omi! Where is he!?" There were sounds of thrashing. Omi held his ear closer to the door and heard the cries from Yohji. He could feel the fast footsteps stomping toward the door.   
  
  
It was flung open, and Aya stood at the doorframe.   
  
  
The first thing that came to Omi's mind was the look on Aya's face-- scary as H-E-L-L. He was soaking from his T-shirt, his hair was dripping wet. It must have been Ken who splashed him; poor boy's probably going through pain by now.  
  
  
"What- the - hell- is- going- on?" His voice was spoken stern through gritted teeth. He still held his deep frown.   
  
  
It frightened Omi to look into the amethyst eyes. "I'm not sure what the hell's going on," he restated, flatly, " but whatever it is, IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!" He practically spat in Aya's face. Anger rose to his own cheeks. There was a shocked expression on Aya's face.   
  
Pushing past him, Omi jumped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. Breathing heavily, he jumped on his bed, laying flat on his stomach. His eyes were widened with shock-- what the heck did he just do?  
  
  
He realized something was happening to him, but what? Was it depression? Why would he be depressed? He thought he was happy in the flower shop with Aya, Ken, and Yohji, working as an assassin for Weiss. 'Was this the way to live-- to grow up killing, remaining in constant dread? It was meant to be doomed.'  
  
  
He rolled over on the bed, laying on his back, and gazed at the ceiling. He could feel the tears blurring his view. 'This was going to be the last time,' he thought.  
  
  
'Aya is just cold hearted and so withdrawn from everyone. He hasn't even noticed me. He doesn't care if I dropped dead. He only pays attention to Ken-kun and gives Yohji equality.' He rolled over to his side and stared at his door. 'Ken-kun is naïve to understand other's pain. He's always been clumsy around Aya lately-- am I jealous?'   
  
  
Rolling over to his other side, he looked out the open window. 'I know Ken likes Aya. I'm not stupid- I can tell. Am I complaining because I want protection, or because I sense…I'm alone. Living in this apartment of the flower shop, and being a secret assassin, it isn't enough. I know I won't grow up and live a successful life. Don't the others see that? We are just pawns and our lives are being controlled and operated unwillingly.'   
  
  
'It's hopeless,' he scoffs. 'I won't be imperfect, anymore.' Defiantly, Omi opens the door to his room and walks down the hall. Looking out the corner of his eye, the image of a young brunette waltzes by.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I didn't read over the product. I don't like Omi as a character much, so out goes the good, and in comes the bad. Omi will be better as an evil little boy. I like evil.  
I've nothing much to say, but I hope I can finish Precarious Highschool soon because I've many ideas for other stories for Gravitation, and still got to finish Excel Saga. The sooner the better, and I want to get done!  
Any comments? Make a review! 


	2. Chapter One Alcohol

New You   
By Muchacha  
  
Weiss doesn't belong to me, but the artist who did!  
  
I'm going to go on with the story so I get it done. I simply felt peeved the day and started to write this fic about how might Omi reflect about his being. I wanted to see him evil. There will be sexuality and bits of drug involved. This fic isn't supposedly to be romance, so no. There'll be some ranting.   
  
Anyone play Go? I'm learning ~_~;  
~~~~~   
  
Chapter One  
  
Ken might be only suspecting it, but has anyone noticed how Omi's been acting lately? It's very strange. The young Weiss member has grown extremely quiet. He keeps his eyes drawn down from everyone, including Aya, Yohji, and Ken.  
  
  
You can tell by his blue eyes, they are not cheery anymore, but bleak and exhausted. It worries Ken to see a young friend's mood change drastically like that. It saddens him to feel helpless if a friend is in trouble. He's been busy with teaching kids soccer and doing his job. Omi obviously needs no help from him. If he did, he'd say so, because Weiss is like the family Ken never had.   
  
  
Sure, Aya, Yohji, and Omi felt that way.  
  
  
He wanted to help Omi so badly. Did the young boy know how painful it was to see him get up in the morning, with wrinkles on his face, and eyes showing deep redness. He'd walk with shoulders slumped, pacing his steps like a mind controlled robot, and not even pay attention to Ken when he talked to him.   
  
  
He'd keep on walking, not advancing on Yohji's teasing anymore. Aya gave this a stern look. Omi was giving them the cold shoulder. It hurt Ken to be ignored. What if Omi had lost his voice? He wanted to shake or hit Omi so that he'd pay attention to him. He'd only give grunts or short responses. If something were wrong with Omi, he wouldn't be able to tell them what.  
  
  
It scared Ken more than being on a mission. Today might change, though. Omi might find something to say.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It's strange. Why has chibi been so quiet lately? Yohji smoked in his room. It was a couple of hours to opening the shop. He couldn't sleep last night, and when he managed to close his eyes he'd only wake up soon. It was his choice to stay up and have a smoke.   
  
  
Sensing the heavy bangs under his eyes, the poor guy looked toward his mirror. What a sweet face that reflected from the mirror-- beside looking a bit worn out, hair needing combed, and the dark rings forming below his eyes-- who could resist this face?  
  
  
Lately, Omi had been avoiding him, not to mention Aya and Ken. He'd been silent with his back to everyone; it was like he took Aya's habit.   
  
  
He slowly withdrew cigarette smoke from his nose. What was the use-to-be-genki-boy dreaming of now?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aya had gotten up early this morning. He put on an ironed shirt and slipped into a pair of jeans. Slowly walking down the stairs like the god he is, he walks toward the kitchen. Setting to make himself a cup of coffee, he notices the trash was overflowing with numerous beer bottles and candy wrappings.   
  
  
Didn't he tell Ken to take the damn trash outside?   
  
  
Picking it up reluctantly, he intends to throw it out himself. He opens the back door. It led to a back alley, and down to his left, there the dumpster was. Sighing, he lifts the lid of the dumpster to drop the trash, but it is full.  
  
  
The weeks trash was already in the dumpster, the beers and dead flowers exposed from a torn bag. How can the trash in the kitchen be full? Ken must have thrown out the trash last night, but then Yohji drank too much again.  
  
  
Leaving the trash outside, he walks calmly through the door and sees Yohji looking in the fridge noisily.   
  
  
"Hey," he turns to Aya looking annoyed, "do you know what happened to my beer? I've only got, like, two bottles left."  
  
  
"Didn't you drink your damn packs last night?"  
  
  
"No," he silently curses, slamming the fridge door shut.  
  
  
"Hey," says a spontaneous voice from the doorway, but it's Ken.   
  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
"Kenken, do you know what happened to my booze? I had two packs, but their gone." Ken looks at Yohji with a skeptical look.  
  
  
"No, why?"  
  
  
"Some bastard drank more than most of my stash last night. I only bought the beer yesterday morning."  
  
  
"Do you have amnesia, Yohji? I think you drank the packs, and now you don't even remember." Ken sneers.  
  
  
"Me!? I was up most of the night smoking. Why do you think I'm up so early looking dreaded?" He cursed loudly as he sat down. "I was waiting to drink my damn beer this morning."   
  
  
"It is uncommonly odd that you are awake earlier than Eleven."  
  
  
"Shut up, Aya."  
  
  
"Where's Omi?" Ken suddenly asks. "Doesn't he have school?" The others exchange looks. Yohji just shrugs and drinks Aya's coffee. Aya slaps him. 'Never mind.'   
  
  
His heart is racing as Ken opens the door to Omi's room. He knows he should've knocked first, but to hell with that. Trying not to stir the young boy from sleep, he tiptoes ever so lightly on the carpet.  
  
  
The room smells like the aroma of Yohji's beer. A body is lying on the bed with his back to him. There is tension in the air when Ken taps Omi on his shoulder. There isn't a movement of response.  
  
  
"Omi?" Ken taps him even harder.  
  
  
There is a long groan of response from him as he turns his body over to face Ken. The slit of his eyes open warily; a mask with a frown is formed on his face. The strands of his sandy hair haven't been shampooed and his face blooms red.  
  
  
"Omi," Ken talks with a smile of sympathy on his face. "Are you okay?"  
  
  
"…"  
  
  
"You have school to go to. You should get up if you don't want to be late." Ken reaches to grab Omi's arm, but the younger boy slaps it away. He tries to help Omi sit up, but he pushes him away again.  
  
  
"Omi, why---"  
  
  
"Just-- just leave me…alone…" The smell of alcohol is stronger from his breath.  
  
  
"Omi, did you drink Yohji's beer?" He looks up at Ken, staring straight into big eyes.   
  
  
The expression on his face is disgust without a doubt. His eyes carry hatred while his face flushes deeply red. Omi's skin is burning at a high temperature. Ken's face saddens.  
  
  
"Omi, I know what's bothering you; you're sick. I'll get medicine---"  
  
  
Omi shakes his head. "Not sick, I'm a little drunk, that's all."  
  
  
"I'll get you medicine," Ken places a comforting hand upon the younger boy's chest, lightly pushing him back down to the bed, "just rest more."   
  
  
He leaves, shuffling his feet, shaking nervously.  
  
~~~~~Later~~~~~  
  
Omi woke up with the most aggravating headache in his life. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His door was wide open and a bottle of medicine was forgotten on his bedside desk. He looks at his alarm clock, and reads 3:17 PM.   
  
  
Tossing his legs out of bed, his head felt weightless and dizzy. Almost falling down the stairs from drowsiness, he sees the shop is completely crowded with schoolgirls. The din from their squeaky voices vibrates in his ears, making him more irritated.   
  
  
"Oh, my kami, it's Omi!" Yells a girl.  
  
  
"He just woke up!"  
  
  
"Aww~~~w."   
  
  
"Doesn't he look so kawaii!?"  
  
  
The noise only gets louder upon Omi's ears as girls squeal and chatter endlessly. 'Damn bitches,' he mutters. He proceeds to the kitchen. He looks into the open fridge and sees a beer.   
  
  
The taste from all those bottles of the alcohol still lingers from last night's raid. It made him thirsty for more, sequencing him of a desire that subsided after more amounts of beer. It took the place of his mournful depression. Why would Yohji ever drink it?  
  
  
Grabbing the last bottle, he lounges in the table chair. Unfortunately, Yohji comes in and sees Omi drinking from his prized beer.  
  
  
"It was you who drank my beer last night, wasn't it!?" His voice rises with anger. "I never would have suspected you, chibi, to ever drink under age and continue like a drunk. I always thought you weren't tolerant of alcohol, being so young." The statement gave Omi a worse headache. "And Ken told me you were sick."  
  
  
Omi stands up to come face to face with Yohji, even though he was shorter. "You want the beer, Yohji?" He shakes the bottle in his hand in front of their faces. The liquid inside splashes against the glass. There is still alcohol left.  
  
  
Then Ken walks in. "Yohji, what are you doing in here?" He sees Omi, with beer in hand, waving it shamelessly in front of Yohji. "Omi?"  
  
  
Yohji's hand reaches to grab the beer, but Omi thinks differently. In a fast motion, he immediately puts the rim to his lips. Leaning his head back, he drinks the remaining alcohol. The small bulge on his skinny neck moves up and down as he continues to swallow more of the liquor. After the last drop fell to his tongue, he slams the bottle onto the table.  
  
  
There is an astonished look from Yohji. Omi pushes his way to the door. Then his sight becomes faintly visible and the pressure in his head is weightless. He feels strong hands grab his shoulders suddenly to keep him standing. He can see the brown blur of Ken's head, and knows immediately he is being guided upstairs.   
  
  
A sickening feeling in his stomach immediately signals to his head. He falls to the floor, dragging Ken with him. The soccer player kneels beside him.  
  
  
"Omi, what is it?"  
  
  
"I need to use the bathroom, now." His breath quickens heavily.  
  
  
He is quickly pushed into the bathroom and practically puts his head in the toilet. He throws up. It comes like a hose spraying water. Ken stiffly watches Omi, holding his breath. The smell of vomit exceeds the bathroom.  
  
  
'I didn't want it to turn out like this,' mourns Omi, 'My life is a shame.' He sobs with his head relaxed on the toilet's rim. His cries echo in the empty bowl and through the bathroom.   
  
  
Ken carries the helpless boy to his room, gently laying him on his bed. Omi's lungs relax as a blanket is pulled over him.  
  
  
"Rest, Omi." The words grow faint and stir in his mind. Rest. But who is Omi?  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sounds like shit. This chapter should be something in the end. Too depressing for me to like. I know my grammer is confusing, even to me, but I felt like writing words I like, even if they don't make sense in a sentence... Enough rants.  
  
Omi: Why do I act so helpless?! I'm not a toy to be toyed with!  
  
Ken: At least you don't act like an egotistic drunk:: points to Yohji::  
  
Yohji: He's a drunk in the fic. Poor chibi, ne?  
  
Omi: Wah!  
  
Muchacha: Shut the hell up so I can think the new chapter.  
  
All: …  
  
Yohji: Where's Aya, anyway?  
  
Aya: Right here, baka.  
  
Yohji: Woah! I didn't now you were here, I mean, being so quiet and all, AND this is a dialogue for Christ's sake, no screen shot.   
  
Muchacha: Thanks for the reading, please review or email!… Email is actually slow…::rummages through cabnits and only finds children's Tylonol:: Damn. 


End file.
